the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
PRIZE London Special 2018 (RLS One-Off Show)
The 'PRIZE London Special 2018 '''is an upcoming PRIZE Wrestling League show scheduled for the 26th August 2018, in London. It will feature, as the last specials did, several guest performers from promotions Wrestling upLOUD! and Exhibition Wrestling1, and unattached "freelancers"2. The profits from the previous two specials have been almost entirely reinvested in this special, according to PRIZE, meaning the presentation has been upped in quality considerably.3 It was preceded by the PRIZE July Special 2018 in Hamburg, and is planned to be followed by a final one-off show in September 2018. Unlike the previous specials, which bore the name of the month they were held in, this special has the name of the city it's taking place in. Background: ''In order of confirmation, '''not '''match order. * Mikey Ace won a #1 Contender Eliminator against Matsuda, Foster and British Samurai to earn the right to face Nova Champion Dempsey at this event. * At a live show in Birmingham, Elite Champion Pete Hook challenged Chris Wayland to a match for his title, by saying; "You go on and on about being the 'last man standing' in your match in Hamburg. Well, let's do it. Me and you. Last Man Standing to see who deserves this title more!" * After debuting at a Live Show and attacking the prone Matsuda, 'Bad Boy' Brent Blake was challenged to a match by the Japanese superstar on social media. PRIZE officially sanctioned the match soon after. * CrossBones confirmed via social media that they would prepare for their final attempt at the Kings of Wrestling and the PRIZE Tag Team Championships against freelance team The Kenny Bros. at the event. However, the duo were defeated at a house show, and their place was subsequently stolen by, the debuting Invasion. * Faye Spires and Grand Champion Angel were confirmed to be battling for the title once again at the event at a press conference in early August. * On the 15th August 2018, PRIZE confirmed that a dark match would take place at the event between jobber luchador Hace el Trabajo and "trialist" luchador Wraith. * PRIZE also confirmed that Dulcy Bravo would make her Live Event debut against new signing Sarah Fenix. Card: Aftermath: To be added... Trivia: * The inclusion of a "dark" match, set for before the event begins, is seemingly to test Wraith's suitability with the promotion.4 Behind-the-Scenes/Notes: # CAWs from these promotions are, in reality, from my other wrestling games (FPWW and WR3D). # "Freelancers" are made up of CAWs jumping over from UNION Wrestling and new or revived-from-plans CAWs who haven't been signed yet due to the relative newness of the promotion. # In truth, I just got carried away and made the arena more expensive looking in Create-an-Arena. # Wraith is, even by my standards, a little cartoonish and off-the-wall. I want to see if that kind of tongue-in-cheek villain character could work in PRIZE, or whether it would be best not carrying him over to 2K19.